


Dragon Quest Builders

by TheMightyNyoom



Category: Dragon Quest Builders, Dragon Quest Series
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Gen, Minor Character Death, Violence, War, builders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyNyoom/pseuds/TheMightyNyoom
Summary: Generations ago, the realm of Alefgard was plunged into darkness by the terrible and treacherous Dragonlord, ruler of all monsters. Mankind was robbed of the power to build and forced to wander the ruins of their former home, scrounging and scavenging in the dust to survive.Now it's up to her, the Legendary Builder chosen by the Goddess herself, to return the power of creation to the people and rebuild Alefgard. Only when the wonder of imagination has been returned will mankind be able to overthrow the evil Dragonlord once and for all!





	Dragon Quest Builders

All I see is darkness, before a sudden light fills the room. A man sits before me, a smug smirk painting itself into his violet skinned face, his yellow eyes of pure evil boring themselves into my skull. "So, thou art come before me at last! I am the Dragonlord, master of masters, king of kings!" He booms, my ears drowning themselves in his forceful tone. "long have i awaited this moment! Come! Take the rightful place at my side! Do so, and I shall grant onto thee dominion over half this world!"

I go to reply, but find myself unable to do so. I try again but to no avail does it work, as I am yielded the same result of silence. The Dragonlord begins to speak again.

"...Thou wishest not for half the world? Wilt thou not reconsider? 'Tis an opportunity few would refuse..." I go to attempt to respond, but before I can, my vision goes black once more. 

I hear a woman's voice call out to me in the darkness.  
"Issy...At long last I have found you. A single foolish choice has plunged this hallowed land into darkness. Beneath benighted skies, my children crawl as insects on the earth, powerlessly waiting their own destruction. Only by the power contained within you may this ruined world be rebuilt. Arise, my child...your destiny awaits."

The light returns to my eyes once more, and I see that I am in a cave, I stand slowly and painfully, exhaustion running through my veins. I look and see my name upon a gravestone next to me...was I dead? The woman's voice speaks again.  
"Issy, my child...you have finally awoken. Do you remember who you are? Do you remember what you are?"  
I try to think, but shake my head. The only things I remember are my name and age. The woman sighs in understanding  
"...I see. So you have no recollection of before. No matter. Indeed, perhaps it is for the best... After so long a slumber, no doubt your body will still be weak. Arise, my child, and see that you can move freely..." 

I nod, and begin to push my self forward and out of the ditch I was laying in. My body ached with pain, and I adjusted my eyes to the even brighter light of the torch that shone from one corner of my tomb. I made my way over to the tree stump that lay near to the torch and began to pant. 

"Thank goodness," the woman spoke once more " All seems to be well. You can fulfil your role. Issy, my child...I have awoken you that you might perform a vital task. A task upon which this very world may-"

"I...I don't feel so good..." I interrupted, my voice weak and frail.

"...What? I do not doubt that you may feel a little poorly, but is not the fate of the world more important than-?" She gasps suddenly. " Oh, my poor child- It is true! You are nearly at deaths door... It seems your lengthy slumber has robbed you of your strength"  
Out of nowhere, three bunches of white petals appear before me. "Here, my child...Take these white petals. You can use them to restore your vitality." I take the white petals into my clammy pale hands. "Good. Issy, you have been blessed with a special power- the power to combine raw materials to build items anew...You can work at this tree stump. Use the white petals you gathered to prepare some healing cream."

I made my way to the tree stump and as if by magic, I began to make myself some cream. Within a matter of seconds the petals had been changed into some cream, complete with a storage tub. I gasped, looking into my hands at my creation. 

"Wonderful. You have made your first creation. Issy, my child...You have a power shared by none other in this world. The power to build new things from raw materials. Now, use the healing cream you created to tend to your wounds."

I nodded and began to apply the cream all over my body, feeling much better as I did so. I watched as old wounds and scars disappeared as if they had never existed, and smiled to myself as I regained full strength once more.

"Do you feel better now?" The voice asks again. " I see the colour has returned to your cheeks."

I nodded. "I feel wonderful, thank you..." I said in a greatful, but cautious tone. How was I to trust this person if I couldn't see them with my own eyes?

" you created that healing cream with your own two hands. However, the men and women who inhabit this world have lost that power of creation. Issy, my child... A sacred duty tests upon your young shoulders. You must -"

Before she can say anymore I interrupt her again. "Hey, Lady? How do I get out of here?" I ask, tilting my head in confusion. "And who are you?" 

" ...hm? Well, yes... I quite understand that you wish to leave this place, but first you must learn of your-"

"But Lady, I want to leave noooow!"  
   
She sighs. "Very well... I will show you how to build a path out of this crypt...First, take this broken branch." A broken branch appears before me, and I pick it up waiting for further instructions. "Well done, Issy. Within that broken branch sleeps a cypress stick, the simplest of weapons. Approach the tree stump as before and use it to craft a cypress stick." 

I turned towards the tree stump again and placed the broken branch on it. I then began to use my powers and I'm just a mere 5 seconds created a cypress stick, it having a long light brown base with a small dark brown handle. I swung it around a few times and smiled. 

"Congrats, my child. You have created your first weapon. Mankind once used tools, and used them to build a thriving civilisation. And as great civilisations do, so too they built weapons... But now only you have the power to build such things. Issy, my child... You have been entrusted with a divine mission to-"

"Can I go outside now?"

"...hm? I can well understand you are eager to see the world outside, but would you not rather learn more of-?"

" Please, Lady? Can I go outside? It's getting rather boring in here! "

She sighs again. "Very well... To first make your way outside of this crypt, you must use your weapon. Weapons are not only useful for fighting monsters. They can also serve to gather materials. The power to break objects apart and reduce them to raw materials is yours and yours alone. Ever since this world was plunged into darkness and mankind lost this power, they have awaited the coming of the one with the ability to create... Issy, my child... The dreams, the hopes, the very fated of the people of this world rest upon your shoulders. If this land is to ever see the light again you must fulfil your sacred duty, and- ...Issy? You're not...asleep, are you!?"

I immediately straighten my posture "O-oh! Um, not at all!"

She sighs for the umpteenth time. "Perhaps it is best we continue this conversation outside... To build a path out of this place , first you must break apart and collect the nearby earth." 

I begin to hit my cypress stick at the dirt until it breaks apart and enters my item bag's inventory. I do this until I have around 20 blocks of dirt to be on the safe side. 

"Well done, Issy. That should be enough. In front of you, to wards to your right should be a stairway. Place the blocks of earth you have collected where you see gaps and escape from this tomb."

I make my way over to the staircase and begin to fill in the gaps whilst I climb, there was only about 2 so I still had plenty of earth left on me. I then find a metal door and push it open, the intensely bright light forcing my crystal blue eyes shut. The wind makes my dirty blonde hair flow behind me and I hear the lady speak to me again. 

"Well done, Issy, you have made your way back to the outside world. When your eyes adjust to the brightness, you will see the land of Alefgard before you. Light was lost to this land long ago, and now darkness reigns eternal. The people who inhabit this sombre realm once had the power to create... Until it was wrenched from them. Without it, their culture crumbled into dust. Issy, my child...You have been entrusted with a momentous mission. Only by the power you hold- the power to create - can this world be rebuilt, and the people of Alefgard arise once more."

I tilt my head in confusion. "I don't get it."

" ...I beg your pardon? What do you mean you 'don't get it'!? " There is a small, awkward silence. "... Forgive me, my child. After having only just woke up from so long a slumber, this must all come as quite a shock. Lets up adopt a more simple approach: Use the power of creation that dwells within you, and rebuild this world however you see fit. No doubt you will fulfil your duty in the course of doing so. So too will you come to learn of the tragedy that befell this world, and the role you are to play in its salvation. I am Rubiss, the spirit of the land. Go forth, my child, and know that I do watch over you always... Oh, and Issy - there is one last thing you must know..." Rubiss says with a sudden serious time to her voice.

 

"You are not a hero. if nothing else, remember this."


End file.
